Swanfeather
Swanfeather 'is a white she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip. She has dark green eyes. Personality Blogclan has changed her personality a lot! She has tried to be nice and supporting, and thought that she hadn't succeeded, but isn't that sure anymore. But you'll definitely see her trying as much in the future. Generally, she thinks she's creative, but often realises that many people are way more creative than she is (a good example - Wavey :P)! She likes to think that she's decent at art, but then again there are people like Willa. There are just so many amazing people on the Blog! (Ps. she wants friends and won't bite if you ever want to talk ;) ) So her personality is pretty much "you tell me" type of thing :P She is also super fun to talk with, clever, lovable, and an awesome friend <3 -Peto (don't mind me ;) ) On the Blog She joined BlogClan on December 6th 2016, after a month and a half of stalking. She chose that day because it's Finland's independence day and therefore easy to remember. She visits the Blog every day and tries to comment daily. As of December 6th 2018, she's now been on the Blog for two years! She hasn't done much on the Blog yet expect starting a human-featuring Blogfic hurricane, joining a few events and things like Secret Valentine, Summer Gathering 2017, Blogclan art Collab, Holiday Gift Exchange 2017, April Gathering, Holiday Gift Exchange 2018, etc. She was also the first Blogclanner in the Spotlight. She sees herself as pretty unknown, at least now after the CE wave is long gone. She applied to become a Blogteam member in the Spring of 2017, but she was so new back then that it wasn't a surprise she wasn't chosen. Tried again in 2019. She asked Willa to be her apprentice in August 2017, but she decided to run for Senior Warrior instead (which is awesome). Instead, Blue became her apprentice in October. She started running for Senior Warrior with Peto and Dew on March 8th 2018 at midnight for her, and became a senior warrior in June. Blue worked as their vouch nagger. On the Wiki She joined the wiki on February 19th 2017. Her wiki username is Salmiakki2003. She pretty much does nothing on the wiki, maybe plays a few games on the forum but that's all. The first time she was on wiki chat was the third of March of 2017, then felt like she had embarrassed herself and didn't come on in a long long time. The second time after that was in the Autumn, so she avoided chat for about six months. Nowadays she's on chat pretty often, usually accompanied by Blue and Peto. Sometimes it can seem that they chase people away by talking about stuff nobody else is familiar with, but they definitely don't mean that and would love to talk to anyone! Fan Fiction She's,,, was,,, writing a Blogfic called Can't Escape. It's usually shortened to CE. It features Blogclanners as humans. * Can't Escape * Can't Escape: Chapters 10 - 20 This Blogfic is the first modern one - modern, because it wasn't actually the first (at least Wollow gets annoyed if this is not being cleared :P), just the one that made them what they are now. You should most likely thank her for the fact that you're writing a blogfic if you are - so you're welcome! It was nice inspiring people :D. She started a wave of them, which she finds funny. She's glad she inspired others, and their fics inspired others, and others and others... It had a long hiatus, but after some changes it's going towards reviving. Which failed. P.S. Swany is awesome at writing! - Wistep (I just had to :P) Also-Swany is like really good at writing and I love reading her fan fics, you should go read them! <3 - Lily That Shines Like Dawn Aww thanks guys <33 - Swan (commenting way late :P) swany your writing is better than Alexander Hamilton's -Oak (joining the late club :P) Swany's fanfics are amazing (and so is she)! It's a must read ;) -Peto SHE'S SO AMAZING AT WRITING IT'S INSANE I DEMAND YOU GO READ IT NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T!!!! -Bulle GO READ HER THINGS. You know you want to. They're ''awesome. - Snowy (Being the way too late person) Swan writes blogfics that are too brilliant and purr-fect. CE forever!!!-Misty Friends She has lots of friends! <3 Some of them are: (Thanks for adding this, Waffle <3) * Wafföe (Waffle04) * Fallen (Fallenpaw of BlogClan) * Blue (12Blueheart) * Wistep (Rainstep124) * Streamy (The Streamy Gamer Cat) * Misty (Mistystream711) * Peto (Flowerpetal01) *Shivy (Shiverfur) * Snowy (Snowbreeze) * River (Riverpaw) * Moon (Moonbreeze19) * Oak (OakwhiskerFTW) * Leaf/Blizzard (Nineteen87) * Crystie (Crystalshine75) * Flighty (CheetahStrike001 * Bluebell (Bluebell the Sponge) She is always open for new friends, and if you add yourself here it makes her day because she sucks at making the first move :P Hit her up for a chat (my discord is waiting <3) anytime! The people here are purely there just because they added theirselves. You can add yourself if you want, it's just for show :D Or remove, if you think you're not my friend anymore, that's completely okay too! Swan is a blast to hang out with and one of the best people on the Blog! She's so friendly and kind and awesome, and knows how to have a good conversation! SO BE HER FRIEND SHE'S AMAZING ~ Snowy :D Emma means more to me than anyone, she is my best friend and I love her so much. -Bulle <3 Swany is an amazing person to hang out with on the blog! Go talk to her! You won't regret it! She's so cute and a joy to converse with! She's sweet, loving, and a great person to fangirl with. ;) -Peto :0 Quotes "Talktarts revengyo comes out in decembre" - me on wikichat 748383 years ago, trying to tell Blue when Tallstar's Revenge gets translated "I listened Petteri Punkauono . . . he's not bad! Or it's not bad. Gosh I am ghieghw confused" - Snowy on Discord (also Snowy if you see this uhh hi yeah I put this here hehe :P) (Hello yes I is Snowy I see it :P) "Vhery gut" - my chemistry teacher "When I do the dishes I always have to sing and I wonder if there are elves in the water who make me sing" - my English teacher "SO HOT A HOT TOHR HOT NRDGD" - Snowy trying to sing a cover song "I will kill you" - Blue when I joked that I could become best friends with her sister "WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL TYPES" - Snowy about caps while voice chatting "this message didn't get sent so here it is again but it is for the first time for you. I am verery inchereqsting because I am and I am also my sistwers bestie but only sometimes becasue other timewe are not so great but that is okay!" - Snowy's sister being... interesting while on voice chat "Slush=slush=slush" - Snowy when her real name mispronounced sounded like a drink brand "Peto: BLACKPINK'S DON'T KNOW WHAT TO IS AMAZING Bulle: SO ARE MY ANKLES" - this just... works better without context "Looks like we bonded over deep stuff rather than stuff we have in common ￼:P" - Bulle's statement about our friendship which is not even funny but still worth of including Quotes from Peto AKA the wonderful and twice as memeful Flowerpetal because she deserves her own section. "FELIX'S VOICE IS DEEPER THAN STRAY KIDS" - a true statement from Peto "aio uim mea" - Peto trying to tell me and Blue something that still to this day has remained a mystery "the blanket hbro number something besides the original one is blue" - Peto about her brother's blanket "12 minutes if that helps :P wait twleve is it twelve hm wait yeah it is what" - Peto when asked what's 10 am for Blue "Daisy: What happened to your ear, Peto? Peto: i threw it out the window" - Peto answering the wrong question "TH EBALEKT ITS FALENING" - a blanket fell from Peto's head "Problematic Peto™ " Peto, as described by herself "brb i need to savee the blurred d.o" - one of the best Peto quotes that cracks me up every time "IuHGTEEB BLANKET FEL" - Peto because she has a thing for blankets (falling from her... head?) "drink atw aet er" - according to Peto this is what Blue should drink "BUP AT YOUR MOM OUR THE CLOSEST HUMAN" - Peto giving some more advice, to 'bup', also known as Peto's method of 'screaming' (there was a long explanation) '''WHAT HAS THE QUOTE-GIVER SAID ABOUT THIS SECTION: "My whole life will just be documented onto Swany's quote section" - true Trivia *A lot of this info on this page is written really long ago and it's just been randomly updated and stuff's been added here and there... hence this may be messy and confusing and not reflecting the person she's today but she's too lazy to write it all again. Still gives a good-ish overview to anyone who's interested though! *Swanfeather is Finnish and loves Finland. Despite this she probably couldn't even list all the presidents... *Despite her love for her home country, there are many things that she dislikes about Finland. Especially Finnish music (sung in Finnish) is horrifying. *She's probably an INFJ-A. She took the test three times (in English and two times in Finnish), first she was an INTJ-A, which she finds more accurate. *Blue calls her Emma, as a reference to Once Upon a Time character Emma Swan, and it doesn't mean that her real name is Emma (it isn't :P). *A member of CoC, along with Peto and Blue/Bulle. *She and Peto call Blue "Bulle", which became a thing because of a typo. It's also a fancy bull. And a Finnish rapper. And a town in Switzerland. But our Bulle is the best Bulle <3 *She loves to draw and thinks she's pretty decent at it! Thank you for all the compliments I've heard during my time here <3 *She came up with the vouch nagger term, back when they needed a name for Blue who was supposed to post their (Swan, Peto, Dew) SW reasons regularly. 'Vouch nagger' was supposed to be a joke at first, but then it spreaded and now everybody uses it... used, as vouch nagging is now banned :P *Is very interested in dreams and how they work, space, languages and cultures! *She's extremely bad at making friends, and it takes a lot time and getting to know people before she considers them as her friends. It's not a personal attack against you if after the first chat she doesn't call you a friend. <3 She's weird that way. *Despite that thing above, she loves her friends (though she doesn't show it in real life very well) and always wants to have more. Seriously if you only say "Hi" on her message wall or start a converstation on Discord, it makes her day! *Her favorite colors are purple and blue. *Her "official" hobbies include dancing - mtv street and her dance group's stuff. She had to stop showdancing, and that still makes her sad. Now she's in 15+ street intermediate. Her "unofficial" hobbies are reading and drawing. *Went to an art school kind of thing as a hobby for 9 years! *She has her own 6-membered dance group that competes and performs actively! They're honestly her best friends and she loves them so much (though her sister doesn't count with this haha). *Her favorite subjects are psychology, art and probably some more that she'll disciver while in her new school! *Her least favorite subjects are PE, Geography, Biology,nd Physics, Chemistry, Math, and so on :P *Her birthday is on March 27th (2003). *She is now a 1st year in the Finnish equivalent of American high school (I guess?) or as we call it, lukio. Google it if you're confused :P *Her grammar isn't always top-notch and that annoys her a lot as she obviously would like to be as good as a native speaker. She also doesn't really notice if she makes a mistake... so please, correct her :P *She loves cats. Who doesn't? *Her wiki name "Salmiakki" is a Finnish type of candy which she personally dislikes. The irony. *A little information of her family, she has a little sister, Sugarpaw (name credit to Peto) who listens to kpop a lot, her dad is a coeliac and her mom speaks multiple languages fluently (well, three/four... that's the only interesting fact about her mom :P) *She speaks English and Finnish (obviously), and she started studying Swedish three years ago. She started German two years ago and is planning on taking some Latin next year! The only one she's fluent in is Finnish though. Semi-good at English and able to speak basic Swedish. German though... needs some work... *Blogclan has taught her a lot about other countries and their cultures. She's very interested to learn about things outside Finland, and she's looking forward to learn more! *She has a Deviantart: http://bupou.deviantart.com/ It has only old and cringy art though and is pretty dead. Hasn't visited it in over a year aaaand you shouldn't either :P *Her Discord username is Swan, Swan on the BC server too. Come talk to her there, she checks her messages daily and would love to get to know you! :D She doesn't remember the code thing right now and is too lazy to check. (it's Swan#8197 - thank me later ;) -Peto) (thanks Petobean :P) *Secretly a stalker. Or not so secretly. *She absolutely loves it if someone draws her fursona, so if you want to make her happy that's a way :P *This awesome coding is by the wonderful Fallen <33 *Nobody has the energy to read this much about a weird and unknown Blogclanner, but hey, she enjoyed writing this :P Gallery Category:Warrior Category:She-cat Category:StarClan Category:Mentor Category:Senior Warrior Category:Dapper Dragons Category:Fabulous Felines